


The Wolf Reigns

by TweakerWolf (Frostbyte)



Series: The Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coercion, Dark!Kira, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mentions of Breeding, Minor Character Deaths, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Powerful!Kira, Violence, slave-like ideals, subserviant Argents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbyte/pseuds/TweakerWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's Pack is flourishing! Time has passed since Peter took Kira away from Scott and life couldn't be better for his Pack. But he does have unfinished business with Scott, and the day of reckoning is coming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wolf Pack Formed, A Banshee Freed

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: takes place about 4 years after the end of Wolf Beckons, Peter has trained Kira, awakening a very dark part of her Kitsune spirit. They have 2 kids now, one boy (a Kitsune) and a baby girl (Were). Allison also has a little girl before the end of the time skip, who will grow up to serve as Seth and Carly's bodyguard. The rest of the Pack has bonded together, becoming a tight-knit group that serves Peter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter plays catch up with a few things that have happened with Peter and his Pack over the time skip. Then jumps to them all being back in BH and making a move. Surprise Derek/Lydia hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lydia have a brief scene, for Peter to prove a point and send a message. Not super detailed or long, but it is technically a rape scene. That's pretty much the only truly awful thing that happens in this chapter XD
> 
> Although, there is mention of "breeding" Allison as well as another, off screen random OC so that way Peter can turn the Argents into a breed of "guard dogs" It's nothing really awful or unexpected of Peter and the story itself won't actually show any of the in the future, it's just talked about.

-Over the years-

When Peter had come home with Kira that evening, the entire Pack rejoiced, happy to be together. He had warned her about Allison of course, explaining that she'd been too resistant to him and that he really hadn't wanted to kill her so he had to take her memories. Kira didn't seem to care too much; Allison was actually easier to get along with since she didn't harbor any resentment from being taken from Scott and the others. It had been a bit weird, pretending to not know Allison, treat her like some doppelganger that was only pretending to be the real Allison. But the Beta was just so eager to please, begging Kira to tell her all about Scott and the others so she could perfect her future role. The Kitsune tread carefully though, not knowing what parts of Scott's history were okay to share and what would mess up the memories Allison still had. Kira couldn't help but smile fondly as Allison tried to hold back her excitement though, politely hugging her and scenting her. Of course, whenever Peter stepped close, she back away in fear, thinking she'd overstepped her bounds somehow but the Alpha never disciplined her so eventually she calmed down.

Stiles of course had immediately made himself useful, bringing her something to drink and letting her relax in their small kitchen area. He'd asked how she was feeling, got her a chair to sit on, hand automatically reaching out to pull any pain she might have. Peter grinned, loving his concern; Kira shouldn't really be in pain yet from the effects of the pregnancy, he'd been watching her closely. Otherwise he would have already taken the pain, but still, it was nice of Stiles to just automatically do that.

"Pregnancy takes a lot out of a body, I've been reading the books that Peter bought. I know it's going to be a little different for you, since well, you're a Kitsune but I'm sure it will still take a toll on you- more than what you're used to at least." Stiles just continued to talk while he prepared an early dinner for them all.

Kira couldn't help but be surprised at how welcome she felt- she was home! Malia had told her that they'd been isolating themselves from Scott and the others, but the feeling hadn't really hit home until now. Now that she was in a Pack that she fully accepted, and one that fully accepted her, she could feel the difference. She could tell that this was what a Wolf Pack was supposed to feel like, not some rag-tag group like Scott was building. The Betas all treated Peter with respect and devotion, and they treated Kira with adoration. It was only proper after all, she was their Alpha's Mate, she was important to them! Even if she wasn't a Wolf, wasn't the one that had Bitten them, she would always rank higher than them and they'd respect her. Kira had even noticed Malia's attitude had changed towards her a bit; whenever Kira felt like snuggling with her, just for old-time's sake, she'd catch the Coyote looking to Peter for permission. And anytime she asked for anything, she was immediately presented with it- Kira could actually get used to this kind of treatment.

They didn't stay long of course, Peter just needed enough time to pack up all of his stuff, wait a few days for the road blocks to die down and they were ready to move on. He knew that he'd done enough damage to Scott for the moment- he'd stolen his best friend, his girlfriend, and then had swiped Kira and Malia right out from under his nose. That was the one that had to hurt the most; everyone knew that Peter was interested in Kira since he'd Claimed her and yet, even with all the added protection around her, here she was, with him! A large part of that was obviously because he'd won her over and she'd decided to come with him of her own free will, but no one from Scott's Pack knew that. This whole time, they probably thought Kira was fighting Peter tooth and nail while he tried to force himself on her. Scott was such a child, he didn't have the capacity for long term strategy like Peter! Especially now that Stiles, the key thinker of the Pack, was gone, stolen by the older Alpha.

The group of them hit the road, heading out to Montana, a state with lots of open space for them. It was there that Stiles created a home for them, with the help of Allison. Malia of course was given a reprieve from the menial chores due to her status as Peter's second-in-command (she was his first Beta after all). Now that they were together again, Peter started brushing up her fighting skills and take-down tactics. Because she had also posed as Kira's girlfriend for awhile, he let them continue to train together since Malia knew at what pace the Kitsune worked best. Peter always watched the two girls train, rumbling in satisfaction as he watched his Mate train hard. Then, once they were done for the day, Peter washed them down, eager to spend intimate time with them.

It had been a bit of a shock to Kira when Peter finally sat her down and told her the truth about Malia being his daughter, not wanting to keep any lies from his Mate. But Kira was understanding, Peter had wanted to keep an eye on his daughter, train her since her Human parents couldn't. Then of course, Kira already knew all about Malia's sexual appetite, so when the Coyote admitted to shamelessly flirting with her father as a young child, it was believable that Peter was just trying to give her everything she asked for. But now that she knew the history the two of them shared, Kira wouldn't make him cut his bond with her. She was already pregnant with Peter's child, had been allowed to Claim him in return (something that Malia could never achieve now that a Claim had been laid), Malia wasn't a threat to Kira. And if she was completely honest, she loved watching the two of them in bed together, seeing Malia revert to her role as a Submissive when she'd always been dominate over the Kitsune. Malia was someone that her and Peter could share, she was happy enough that he didn't require her to cut off her relations with the Coyote. Malia would always have a special place in Kira's heart because of the time they'd spent together.

Of course, as Kira progressed with her pregnancy, training was cut back, rough sex was cut back, so Kira spent more of her time teaching Allison how to be herself, how to be a weapon against Scott. Sometimes they even do weapons training together since that didn't take a toll on Kira like physical fighting did. Allison was proud to be of service, teaching her all about the weapons in her arsenal (how Peter had retrieved all her weapons from Chris's lockup she'd never know). And of course there was learning more about her Tails, learning more control over her powers to fill in the down time. Life for Peter's Pack was great, they were all very close-knit and loving, and they were blossoming.

Peter even updated Scott and the others on their progress for awhile, finally giving them the truth, that Stiles wasn't dead. He sent Scott and Chris videos of Stiles and Allison together, sometimes even with Malia in the mix. Now that Ally was fully committed to Peter's cause, she welcomed Stiles into her bed. So of course, Peter was only too happy to share their carnal relations with Scott. He never sent them any updates on Kira, she was his and he wasn't going to showcase her, their time together was private. Plus he didn't want them aware of the fact that they were going to be parents; the only people that had been aware of the situation were all in Peter's Pack now anyways. They could think whatever they wanted about Kira's fate from her lack of videos, it wasn't like they could text him back and demand answers from him. He made sure to use disposable phones from all different cities so they wouldn't be able to track him down, and destroyed the phone as soon as the videos had been sent.

Then when the time was right, and Allison was finally ready to become a fully fledged member of the Pack, Peter captured it all on video. They found some homeless girl, grabbed her in the middle of the night, Allison torturing her. When the killing blow was finally delivered, Allison looked right into the camera, reveling in the feel of her eyes changing to an icy blue, just like everyone else in her Pack. She had been begging Peter to let her earn her blue eyes- she wanted to be like Stiles and Malia! She didn't want to stick out anymore; it was okay for Kira, since she was a Kitsune and her eyes didn't give off the same status, and she knew that Peter's eyes would be blue if they weren't red. She'd been elated when Peter finally told her to pack a bag- they were going on a trip. Allison had even smiled and waved, calling out a sultry hello to her father. Maybe a day after he'd sent Chris that amazing video, the lone Argent had disconnected his phone, unable to take any more of the 'updates' concerning Allison. Scott though, he had to keep his line open, as much as it pained him to see his friends going through this, he had to know they were alive. Peter was only too happy to accommodate him for awhile, wishing he could see the looks on Scott's face every time he saw Stiles and Allison together.

After a few months though he stopped, knowing that he needed to focus on his Pack, strengthening them for what was to come. He couldn't move too soon since he needed to know that the five of them could work together seamlessly; they needed time to learn how to fight ruthlessly and in sync. But by the time Kira has finally given birth to their first child, a little Kitsune boy they named Seth, things were going wonderfully. Peter was actually content to wait things out, his need for revenge had calmed as he raised his son with Kira. Even though Stiles acted as the den-parent, Peter was a very hands-on father, happily spending time with his son and Mate. That didn't mean he was going to give up on vengeance though, just that he wasn't going to go back to Beacon Hills with a young child that couldn't defend himself, so it would wait a few years. It wasn't long though before Kira was pregnant again, the whole Pack overjoyed with the news.

When Seth had his first birthday, the Pack had found out that he was officially taking after his mother, that he was a Kitsune. It was by accident as well, but then they presented him his cupcake, little Seth hadn't liked the lit candle. He'd waved his hands at it, scared, but before anyone could blow it out for him, a gust of wind had materialized and blew out the candle. They'd been inside, with no way for a gust of wind that strong to blow through the house.

"Our little boy is a Wind Kitsune?" Kira had asked, in awe, seeing just a flicker of orange in Seth's eyes.

"Looks like it yea," Peter smiled.

"But… I didn't think he'd be able to manifest his powers this early, I never did."

Peter was quick to assure her, "He won't be able to master it for years, it's not a sign of anything bad that he's able to use it. Seth just felt like he was in danger and his powers manifested in order to protect him. They'll be spotty for a few years, he won't be able to call them forth purposefully for awhile now."

"Okay, I just didn't want to try and start teaching him about his Tails so suddenly, it's hard enough for me to learn, let alone a baby."

"Yea, he won't be able to gain any Tails until he actually fully understands his powers and has control over them. You could have used your powers as a child too, but your mother shielded your abilities from you. Seth on the other hand has watched you use yours a lot so he has an instinctual understanding that something is going on."

"Our second Kitsune in the Pack," Malia gushed, leaning forward to nuzzle Seth's hair. "He's going to be strong like his Mommy!"

Secretly, Peter was actually very excited that their first child was a Kitsune- Kira didn't have to be alone now. Wolves added more power to the Pack on average, since it takes time for Kitsunes to earn their Tails and gain loads of power, but Peter had more than enough. Kitsune also weren't exactly Pack creatures, although they weren't by any means solitary, Pack just didn't call to them like it did to Wolves, so the Pack bond just wasn't as strong. But Seth had Wolf blood in him, he'd grow up understanding Pack, so Peter wasn't worried. Besides, he thought, as he wrapped his arms around Kira's growing stomach, there was always the chance that they'd be having a little Wolf next.

And later, when little Carly was finally born, Seth had run around the house, yipping in delight. Peter had already told him all about what it meant to be a big brother, and he couldn't wait to take care of her.

Malia had whimpered quietly as she watched Kira hold Carly, hands coming up to her stomach. Just after Seth had been born, Malia had asked Peter if maybe… they could have a child, someone for Seth to grow up with. But Peter had denied her, explained that, because he was her father, any child they may conceive might be… damaged. But she wanted to help him recreate that Hale bloodline! She wanted to see little pups running around the house, playing and happy. But, she understood and wouldn't ask again, Peter didn't like to repeat himself. But he approached her that afternoon, pulled her out of the room, hand on her back.

"I've been thinking Malia… You're of the Hale bloodline, you don't need me to be the father of your children for them to be strong. Stiles is fully capable of fathering children-"

"You'd let me have pups?" Malia cut in, surprised.

"Of course. I know a healthy Pack needs lots of family, lots of pups, and I don't have to be the only breeding Wolf. Just as long as my children are dominant, obviously. So I want you to wait a little while longer- I already have Stiles trying to get Ally pregnant."

Malia frowned, "But she's an Argent, I thought…"

"I changed my mind. I was going to make her barren, forbid her from having kids but then I realized something. Allison has all that Hunter training, that's something she could pass on to her children. I still refuse to breed with her, so any children she has will be secondary Pack members, they'd have tainted blood. But they can still be important. What better use would they have than to act as protectors to my own children? We'd raise them to be subservient, docile, then as they got older, Allison would teach them how to wield weapons. My children would have built in protectors, they'd be the perfect guards for our bloodline. I'm willing to rebuild the Argent bloodline into something new. The Argents will no longer be Hunters, they'll be our dogs, our slaves."

"Does Ally understand what is to become of her children?"

"Yes of course, I explained it all to her when I first gave them my blessing to try for children. She's more than happy to do whatever it takes to protect our future. I think she's finally pregnant, they've been trying for a month now. She's the only Argent we have but through her, we'll create a new line of Argent slaves, destroy what her bloodline used to stand for."

"No… no she isn't, she has a cousin! A male cousin, if we can find him… find him a suitable bitch to breed with… we'd be able to strengthen the bloodline faster. Already you have two kids and Allison is only just now pregnant. My children, they can help too! They'll be Hales so they'll have a higher rank than Allison's pups but, still lower ranking than yours Daddy."

Peter laughed and kissed Malia, "You are so cunning! We can start looking for him once baby Carly gets settled in. There was never any doubt in my mind that you earned your place as my Second!" His heart was beating faster now, excited, Peter had felt like a genius when he'd come up with the plan for Allison, but he had no idea that Malia would have been so on board. Although, really, he should have expected it, he raised her to serve him so it made sense she'd extend that down to her children. Things were coming together for him faster than he thought. And if they managed to kidnap and turn another Argent? God, the Hale Pack was going to be better than it ever was before, now that they had a competent Alpha. Talia was powerful but she was too nice, accepting, and it had been their downfall. Peter would not allow that to happen again. And not when they had a line of Argent dogs standing guard, watching his back this time around.

Satisfied, he went back into the room to his Mate while Malia went into the office to look into the Argent family tree. Malia would have to wait a little while for her chance, raising three young ones at once, when there were only five adults was going to be challenging enough. Plus they still had Scott to deal with. But after Scott was out of the way, he'd be free to expand his Pack, find more Betas. He'd think about that later though, right now, he wanted to be with his baby girl.

Years went by (4 whole years since Kira had run away with them), now that their little Werewolf Carly and Kitsune Seth were a few years old, and Kira had 5 Tails, he couldn't put it off any longer. Allison's pup, Donna was only a few months younger than Carly and could already wield a size appropriate kunai. Malia was finally pregnant, although that made Peter order her to stay out of the fight… she wouldn't listen of course, and she wasn't very far along… so he had relented, knowing her strength in the upcoming fight was necessary. Still, with Seth's Wind abilities and Donna's slight training, he felt confident enough to finish what he started without putting his kids in danger. The Pack was ready to go back and destroy Scott McCall. So they gathered up their kits, packed some clothes for the pups, and hit the road, back to Beacon Hills.

*Hale House*

Lydia was driving home and thinking about what she was going to do with her time while on summer break; of course she was still taking an online course over the summer, but it felt good to be back in Beacon Hills. Getting her PhD was definitely more fulfilling work than high school had been, and getting her Bachelors had been a cakewalk. So it was nice to have breaks, coming home to see her family and friends, her Pack. It was hard without Allison though, she'd lost her best friend… she'd been stolen away by Peter and had been turned into a monster. Scott didn't take it well either, but there was nothing either of them had been able to do about it. Her Banshee powers hadn't even been of use, since Peter had never planned on killing her anyways… It had hurt, to see those videos of her, thankfully Peter had finally stopped contacting them and everything was close to normal again. Scott had even gained two new Betas- Liam and Theo. Liam was having the harder time adjusting and Scott was working on teaching him how to control his anger. Theo though, he had already been a Were for awhile and was a great addition to the Pack and was actually an old friend of Scott's from when they were little. They didn't replace Stiles and Allison of course but… Lydia slammed on her breaks as she pulled up to the old Hale House, Allison standing in the doorway. "Allison?"

Allison just smiled at her and disappeared into the house, causing Lydia to turn off her car and jump out, rushing up the stairs, to the front door. Had Allison's spirit called her here? She didn't even recall driving in the direction of the old house, which only happened when her Banshee powers were working… "Oh Allison, please don't be dead."

"She isn't dead Lydia, don't worry," a very familiar voice called out, as soon as she stepped onto the porch. She screamed as Peter came into view, stepping out of the shadows and into the doorway.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be gone! Leave us alone!" Lydia yelled, stumbling backwards off the porch and back towards her car.

"I'm not finished though, and you know me Lydia, I never leave things half completed. That's why I called you here."

Lydia swallowed, knees shaking as she blindly struggled to open up the passenger side of her car. "W-what do you mean? I wasn't in a fugue state, I was conscious and aware… you didn't call me here…"

"I did call you here. You weren't in a fugue state because I didn't take control of you and make you drive here. But I called out to you. And subconsciously, via our bond, you came to me. I have a message for you, stop struggling and pay attention."

She hadn't even realized that Peter had followed her to the car and had both of her wrists in his hands. "Let me go!"

"I told you, I have a message for you, the sooner you stop struggling, the sooner you can get out of here!" Peter stepped closer, trapping her between his body and the car, rubbing against her.

"Don't touch me like that, I don't belong to you! I don't want to be here, stop touching me!"

Peter laughed and slid a hand up her thigh, "Then why is it that you're wearing such a short dress?"

"B-because it's hot! And I had a long drive, I can wear whatever I want!" Lydia defended.

"Then how come you aren't wearing any underwear?" he whispered, hand squeezing her bare ass.

Lydia swallowed, no, that wasn't right. She hated going anywhere without being fully dressed- especially when it came to wearing dresses or skirts! She started to shake as Peter touched her, driving his point home.

"You came like this because I made you, even if you don't remember. Like I said, I need you to send a message." Suddenly Peter stepped back, twirling Lydia around and bent her over the hood of the car, flipping her dress up. "Underwear would have just gotten in the way."

"Stop it! You don't have to do this! I'll tell them whatever you want!" Lydia sobbed, struggling to get up. But Peter had grabbed a handful of her hair and was keeping her cheek pressed into the warm metal. Tears streamed down her face as he thrust inside her, grunting and moving quickly, hurting her.

"I want you to go straight to the loft, and all you're going to tell Derek is to come to the house. He'll smell me on you and immediately understand why I want to see him!" Peter growled out as he pressed inside the redhead. Then he pulled out, coating her ass with his semen; he stepped away but left her bent over and exposed. "Get going! And don't you dare clean yourself up."

Lydia wiped her face and stood up, letting her dress fall back into place as she hurried around to the driver's side. Derek had been through enough, but now she was being forced to do this to him again… She was going to be the reminder that Peter was in town, his heart was going to break when he saw her like this… It was almost as if… as if Peter knew about Lydia's feelings for the older Were.

Peter was still sitting on the porch when, a half hour later, Derek came roaring down the drive in his Camaro, skidding to a stop in front of the house. He smiled to himself and stepped inside, knowing that Lydia was going to be staying in the car.

"Peter, why are you back? Stop torturing Lydia for your sick games!" Derek snarled, chasing his uncle into the house. He was in an absolute rage- as soon as Lydia had come into the loft crying and smelling like Peter, he'd felt his heart go cold. Again… the woman he loved was in danger, because of him!

"Derek" Peter tsked, "and here I was getting ready to offer you a deal, but if that's how you're going to talk to me…"

"What deal?"

Peter was leaning against the worn guardrail at the foot of the stairs, "Well are you going to be polite?"

Derek had no other choice but to swallow his anger, quiet his growls… he couldn't take Peter on and he knew it. "Okay, talk. You wanted me here and I'm here."

"Much better. Now, as you know, I have never liked being taken advantage of, Scott's betrayal has to be addressed!"

"Technically I'm the one that killed you and stole your power, so why are you going after Scott?" Derek asked. He knew that he had pretty much just promised himself a death sentence by owning up to it but, if it meant that Scott and the others were left alone…

"Actually Derek, I'm proud of you for taking the initiative, you tricked Scott into helping you, telling him that lie about 'killing the Were that Bit you' so he'd team up with you. You just wanted to kill me because I hurt Laura, you were obviously closer to her than you were to me. But Derek, we're family, we're complicated. Scott is just some twerp that I Bit and he abandoned me, betrayed his Alpha and now he thinks he's special. For that, he has to pay! But I didn't bring you here to talk about Scott, I brought you here to talk about Lydia-"

"Lydia? Haven't you hurt her enough?"

"If you'd let me finish," Peter growled out, flashing his eyes at Derek. When Derek stepped back and ducked his head, the Alpha continued. "I want to offer you a deal. I know how much you care for Lydia, it's painfully obvious. I know you try to hide it too, convinced the others that you're angry with her, since she forced you to bring me back to life. But deep down you knew the truth, that she'd been manipulated by me, just like how I used to do to you. But you knew you couldn't be close to her, bad things happen to the women you love, so you pushed her away, shielded her. As far as the Pack knows, you barely interact with her, holding a grudge against her, but that's not true, is it Derek?"

"No… it's not." Fuck… Peter had seen through it all from the beginning. That had to be why he'd chosen to continuously torture her, even after she'd managed to bring back the psychotic Wolf. Because he knew that he was hurting Derek, paying him back for the betrayal.

"How long did it take Lydia to figure out the truth, that you didn't hate her for what she'd been forced to do?"

"A… a few months, she confronted me about it, asked why I was wasting my energy pretending to hate her. She'd known that I'd kept her secret, the truth about the Claiming ritual, about how you forced yourself on her. Lydia was grateful, and we talked… We bonded over what a despicable person you are, but she also understood why I wanted to keep it a secret," Derek whispered, afraid to say it all out loud. If Peter knew all of this, then what was coming? Was he going to pull Lydia in here and threaten to rip her throat out? Make Derek submit to him and betray Scott? A cold feeling settled in the pit of Derek's stomach… if Lydia's life was on the line, he might actually be tempted to do anything Peter asked of him.

"Don't look so distraught Nephew, I haven't even told you the terms of the deal yet. We've been through a lot Derek, our relationship is all kinds of fucked up- we both know that. But I can't bring myself to kill you; you were always my favorite, even if you were a complete brat as a child. I want to buy your loyalty, simple as that. We're Hales, we belong together, we will always be Pack. But, that being said, I know I can't trust you… so I wouldn't want you near my children."

Derek looked up suddenly- children? That… that was why he'd Claimed Kira? He knew that Allison wouldn't have been the one he had Mated with, and there had been such a fuss over Kira that he doubted Malia was the one he'd chosen.

"Yes Derek, I have a family now. That's where I disappeared to, I've been busy, haven't had time to come and deal with Scott." With that, Kira walked into the room from the kitchen, a small girl in her arms and a little boy walking beside her. As the three of them stood besides Peter, he dropped his hand, rustling the little boy's hair. "My Pack is growing, I've even allowed Malia and Stiles to mate, since she's of the Hale bloodline. I'm going to put the Hale name back on the top where it belongs! And since you're also a Hale, that includes you."

"But you just said you don't trust me, don't want me around your children… Just spit it out already…" Derek's head was spinning, he was just going to completely ignore the statement about Malia being a Hale- he didn't have the brainpower to try and unravel that, not while he was staring at two young children. Peter had said that he wasn't going to die, that he wanted to buy his loyalty, so Derek wanted to hear just what he had to offer. There was no way it would be enough, Scott was just a kid sure, but he was a True Alpha, and Peter was psychotic. Lydia was safe in the car, he couldn't threaten her…. At least Derek tried to tell himself that.

"Since I can see you're just aching to deny me, I'll put it all out on the table. You become a part of my Pack, but you will live elsewhere. I don't want to see you or hear from you unless you're in danger and you need my help. Although you'll be a Hale, you'll have power, I doubt anyone will mess with you, even if you're far removed from the rest of us. I know this sounds like a hard pill to swallow, and just our familial ties isn't enough to sway you. So my offer to you, is Lydia."

"Lydia?" Derek gasped, looking into Peter's eyes.

"I'll relinquish my Claim over her and let you have her, if, and only if, you agree to become a part of my Pack. Of course that means Lydia would have to agree to become Pack as well. She might balk at first but she'll get her best friend back, she'll get to see Allison, and she'll have you. Besides, it's not like she'll be pulled to me as an Alpha since she isn't a Werewolf, so I don't know why she'd complain that much, especially if it means she won't be bonded to me anymore."

"Yo-you'd let me and Lydia be together?"

"Yes, and I won't even require you to live with us, you can practically forget we exist for all I care, just as long as you remain Pack."

Derek swallowed, there was no way Peter was serious… He was too shallow and egotistical to give up something that he owned. Ugh, even thinking about Lydia in that way made him cringe but he knew that was exactly how Peter felt about her. It couldn't be that simple. "What's the rest of the price I have to pay?"

"Derek, I'm hurt-"

"Cut the crap, you wouldn't just let me have Lydia out of any sort of sympathy for my feelings. You raped her today just to send me a message! What's the rest of the deal?"

Peter smiled, "You know me so well! You're right, under different circumstances, I would never give up Lydia, I've Claimed her, she's mine. But, I'm not the same Wolf that you knew all those years ago. I have a Mate now and I don't need Lydia- she could never carry my children anyways. I'm willing to give her up since I know that she's a price you can't refuse. All I need you to do, on top of swearing loyalty to me, is to leave Beacon Hills, tonight. Without warning Scott or the others."

"You can't call Kira your Mate just because you forced pregnancy on her and stole her away!" Derek argued, refusing to believe that Peter wasn't requesting Scott's dead body.

Kira scowled and stepped forward as Peter bared his neck, showing his nephew the Claim Bite. "I came to Peter of my own free will. I wasn't kidnapped! I bore his children out of love! Peter gave me what no one else in Beacon Hills was willing to! And I Claimed him as well, solidifying our bond, I wanted him then and I still do now!" She moved in front of Derek and gripped his throat in one of her slim hands, the other still supporting the girl on her hip. Electricity shot out from her fingers, dropping the Were to his knees, "You may hate Peter but you will respect him as your Alpha, now will you take the deal or not? And be warned, if you renege on this, think of betraying us to Scott, I will hunt you down and end you. But not before I make you listen to Lydia scream."

Derek's muscles were crying out in pain at the sheer power Kira was forcing through his body; he felt the skin on his neck burning away as she held him on his knees. The look in her eye was dark and formidable, the look of a powerful Kitsune he'd just offended. Jerkily he managed to nod his head, sucking in a breath as Kira let go of him. "I'm sorry Alpha, I didn't mean to offend. I had no idea that Kira returned your Claim and bonded the two of you together. I… I accept the deal. I'll take Lydia and leave Beacon Hills immediately while staying an active member of the Pack. I swear it."

Peter grinned victoriously, pulling Kira back against his side and kissing her forehead. "Isn't she powerful? Her mother was afraid of the Kitsune spirit inside her, had been hindering her growth by putting off their training in fear of her potential. But I was more than willing to help her grow, she has five Tails now Derek, five! We're prospering together! When you and Lydia join, we'll be 9 strong, Scott won't stand a chance. And I'm not even going to ask that you be there to help us take him down. Just us five adults will be more than enough! Let's go tell Lydia about the deal you've accepted shall we?" The family walked past Derek as he still struggled to regain control of his limbs; as they approached the Camaro, Lydia shrank down in her seat, terrified.

"What happened to Derek? W-what are you going to do?" she called out through the rolled up window.

"Derek is fine, we offered him a deal and he accepted on your behalf. He's just recovering a bit from the conversation he had with Kira, he'll join us momentarily since he's the one that's going to be telling you about the future."

Lydia started shaking again, but when she saw Derek stumble down the porch steps with a scorched neck, she ran from the car and towards Derek. But Peter's hand flew out and gripped her arm, stopping her, holding her back.

"I need to make sure Derek understands what's expected of him, so you just stay right here until he's done explaining it," Peter said, pulling the Banshee closer to him.

"Derek!"

"It's fine, it's all going to be fine," Derek panted out, taking a few more steps before falling to his knees. He looked straight at Lydia, hoping she'd understand that he did this for her. "Lydia, Peter offered me your freedom, promised that we could be together, for a small price-"

"No, I'm not worth killing Scott," Lydia sobbed. Scott was a True Alpha, he was a rare individual, she was just a Banshee that was still learning about her powers. Powers that hadn't even helped them stop Peter.

Peter gently shushed her, "Let him finish. I think you'll be pleased with the low demands I set."

"Lydia, I already accepted the terms, all that's left is to finalize it, please, you have to accept them too. Do you want to be with me?"

The Banshee looked into Derek's eyes, recognized the fierce determination she saw there. Derek was asking her to trust him, asking her to believe in the secret love they shared, and to put her trust in Peter as well. In this moment, Derek was placing his faith in Peter, and because she trusted Derek with her life, she would too. "What… what do I have to do?"

"The deal is, Peter will release his Claim on you, allow us to be together, if we promise to leave Beacon Hills immediately, as well as swear ourselves to him-"

"I don't want-"she cut in, terrified.

"Lydia it's okay. We'll only be a part of his Pack in the barest of ways, we are going to move away from here, just the two of us, we won't ever see him. As long as our ties to him remain loyal, we'll be free to live in peace. And he even told me that he'd let Allison come visit- isn't that a small price to pay, to know you don't belong to him anymore?" Derek called out, eyes beseeching. Peter had a knife in him and knew just how to twist it. Hadn't he just told himself that he would never accept an offer from Peter? And now, at the simple promise of releasing Lydia, he'd caved, was ready to leave Scott behind, for her.

"How do we know he's telling the truth?" Lydia asked, wanting to believe that everything would be okay… but this was Peter and Peter was full of nothing but lies.

Kira cleared her throat, "Once you and Derek ally yourself to Peter, he'll remove the Claim over you. He has me as his Mate now, he doesn't need his Claim over you anymore. Derek has already been warned about the dangers of going back on his word. The two of you will be protected as a part of Peter's Pack. Peter believes in the Hale name, the Hale bloodline, and Derek will not be killed since he has Hale blood. And because Derek loves you, the ultimate gift our Alpha could give, as a show of his good will, is allowing you to live as well. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept as well," Lydia sobbed, never taking her eyes from Derek's. Even if Kira had become twisted under Peter's maniacal rule, she'd trust the Kitsune's word more than she'd trust Peter's. If Kira promised that they'd be let go to live in peace, only a part of Peter's Pack by name, she'd be more than willing to accept.

"Then you can go first, cut your ties to Scott and ally yourself to me," Peter told her.

Lydia closed her eyes, imagining a ribbon between her and Scott, she wasn't a Werewolf so she didn't have an inner Wolf to bow down to Peter. But she had her own mental way of tying herself to an Alpha, one that she felt down to her Banshee core. In her mind's eye, she severed the ribbon, felt a dull ache in her chest as she watched it unravel. She was going to miss Scott, he'd done a lot for her, but she needed to ensure her own survival now, her and Derek's future. Then she created a new ribbon and wrapped it around an image of Peter… a chill settled over her as she did so, a huge part of herself rebelling against Packing with him, but she knew it was for the best. So she ignored the bad feelings, the chills, and sealed the bond, opening her eyes.

"Very good, now your turn Nephew."

Derek nodded, easily cutting the Pack bond he had with Scott, it had been tenuous anyways, more of a necessity than anything else. He flashed his eyes at Peter, reaching out, spiritually prostrating himself before Peter, waiting to be accepted. When Peter flashed his eyes in return and accepted him, Derek gasped and collapsed onto all fours as power surged through him. His fangs dropped and his claws came out as he tried to adjust to the amount of power filling his body.

"It's a real trip isn't it?" Stiles laughed out from the porch, one arm around Malia. The three Betas had silently appeared on the porch, wanting to witness the acceptance of the new members.

Malia rumbled in agreement, "Daddy is powerful, Uncle Derek should be proud to be with us."

Allison was hanging over the weak railing and waving to Lydia, recognizing her best friend, a baby in her other arm. Peter had taken some of her memories of Lydia, since she was so closely tied to Scott and the others, but he'd left the deep feelings of friendship there, betting that in the future, he'd be able to sway Derek to his side. The Alpha was always ten steps ahead of everyone else after all.

"Well then, time to hold up my end of the deal," Peter said. That was the only warning Lydia got before he roughly bit into her skin, eye glowing as he pulled his essence from the Claim that he'd left on her. Once he was done, he let go of her, wiping his mouth and walking away.

Derek scrambled forward to catch Lydia as she lost her balance, dizzy from the change of essence. He cradled her in his arms, hand tucking strands of hair behind her ears. "Lydia?"

"I'm… I'm fine… I, I can't feel him anymore! He's gone!" Lydia revealed, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Before, when Peter had left her alone for long periods of time, she'd been willing to tell herself that he wasn't there, inside her head. But now that he was truly gone, she felt at peace; there wasn't an irritation in the periphery of her senses anymore.

Derek sighed in relief and then bent forward and kissed her for the first time. Up until now, he hadn't allowed himself to touch her, afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold back his feelings, that he'd end up putting her in danger. He also realized that a part of him had always been terrified of angering Peter. But none of that mattered anymore, they were free. And Lydia kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now if you're smart, you'll find a place to bed down and fuck her, Claim her so she won't get taken from you again," Peter called out, heading back into the house. "I'm only looking out for you Nephew, you and Lydia are cute together." He heard Derek start to growl but he quieted down immediately, knowing better. Then the two of them climbed into the Camaro and drove off, leaving Peter to his plans.

"When do we move on the loft?" Malia asked as they all went back inside.

"An hour, everyone get ready. Chris still has about 15 Hunters with him, and they've fortified the loft but we can get in without any hassle. You know the plan of action, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I've tagged this all as Minor Character Deaths because, while in the show they might be conisdered major characters, in this fic, they have hardly been seen at all, making them minor in this work in particular. In the next chapter, I'm going to post a list of the deaths at the END! I know I usually put a note of all the important stuff at the top but I figure, those would be some pretty big spoilers and it's real easy to catch a glimpse when you don't mean to. So, if you are cool with whatever happens, feel free to read through blind. But if you'd rather prepare yourselves, click to the bottom note to find the list and then start reading the chapter.


	2. True Alpha Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and his Pack move in on the loft, where Scott and the others have flocked since Lydia's sudden radio silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part of this series!!! It's all going to get wrapped up here!!!! What??  
> Regular chapter warnings: This is a fight chapter hahaha, there is violence. It's a different kind of violence than how reading torture might affect you though. There's biting, scratching, breaking of bones, ripping out throats. None of it is extremely graphic, it's not a gore-fest, but... it's there, it's violent.   
> Since there are so many different characters engaged in the fighting, there is back-tracking every time the POV is changed. I did that to try and keep a timeline steady for the readers. I hope the backtracking doesn't confuse anyone.  
> Also, as I warned in the last chapter, there will be a few deaths here. I try to avoid deaths in general because I like happy endings, but it was unavoidable. That being said... with how violent Peter is known to be, there are probably fewer deaths than you might think XD  
> The list of deaths, in the order they occur, will be at the end notes, if you need to prepare yourself /before/ reading the chapter.

*Loft*

Peter and the others approached the loft slowly, listening and watching; there were Hunters patrolling around the building. There were only 5 here, which meant all the others were probably inside, on the stairs, guarding the door, even guarding Scott and his Pack. Peter knew there were only 16, including Chris, from Lydia, although he didn't know much more than that because Scott had finally learned to stop talking in front of her. Still, he wasn't worried about what might happen, Peter was ready for this, and so were his Betas. He had known that Lydia had probably messaged Scott at some point before she'd accepted the deal, he hadn't specifically told her not to say anything, just to bring Derek here. And his guess had been right, otherwise he'd have to hunt down all the members of Scott's Pack and teach them a lesson one by one. But here they were, all holed up in the loft together, like idiots.

Malia was monitoring the 5 Hunters, waiting for the right time. "Alright, they're checking in, time to take them out."

Allison and Stiles rushed forward, making quick work of all five Hunters. Really, it was depressing- was this all Chris could afford? Did he lose that much respect that only the slowest of Hunters stayed back? If five of them didn't even stand a chance against his two Betas… they didn't even get a shot off! Peter almost felt sorry for him, but he didn't have time for sentiments like that. Quickly, Peter, Kira, Malia and the kids followed the first two Betas into the front door of the building.

"They're expecting us," Malia whispered, ears listening to the going-ons in the loft.

"Good, that means this will be a fun fight!" Stiles commented, licking his fangs.

Malia couldn't help but laugh, "And Scott is worried about Lydia, she sent him a message and now he can't get a hold of her. Not to mention that Derek is just gone. The poor pups don't know what to do."

All five of them smirked at Scott's lack of preparedness. He had four years to come up with something and yet here they were, holed up in Derek's loft, waiting for the more experienced Were to save them. Which was why Peter had wanted to win him over; sure, they were family and Derek had been his favorite, that wasn't a lie. But he could have easily waited until after the fight to sway Derek to his side- subdue him early on so he couldn't join the fight. Peter had done it beforehand because he knew how much Scott depended on him. And now they were frantic, trying to figure everything out. As they made their way up to the fourth floor, they only came across two other guards, easily dropping them as well. Then Peter called everyone to a halt, he knew the heartbeat up ahead.

He crouched down in front of Donna, quietly whispering to her, "Are you ready?"

The little Wolf nodded, tucking her kunai into her hip sheath. Peter patted her on the head and waved her forward.

Chris was tense, he knew that Peter was making his move, the guys outside had failed to check in this time around, and he'd heard a few thumps coming from the stairwell. His gun was up and ready- he wasn't going to let those monsters get past him.

"Grampa, Grampa!" a little voice called out.

His heart stopped in his chest when a small girl with brown curls and dimples came around the corner. Allison… had a child? Had Peter… no, it had to be Stiles's daughter, no way Peter would have made a child with her. He stood motionless as the little girl ran up to him, pulling on his pant leg.

"Grampa?" she asked fearfully, seeing that he hadn't lowered his weapon. She backed away, tears in her eyes, "D-don't shoot me…"

"Show me your eyes."

Donna complied immediately, flashing amber eyes at him. Alpha Peter had said that Grampa wouldn't shoot her, that she was innocent, and her amber eyes would prove that to him. As soon as Chris saw her eyes, he lowered his gun and waved her closer.

Chris picked her up and opened the loft door, this little girl wasn't a threat and he needed to save her from the life Peter had planned for her. If he could get her inside, with Scott… Just as he got the door open and held out a hand for his men to hold their fire, a voice called out.

"If you would be so kind as to put my daughter down."

Chris didn't even have time to turn before he registered the sting of a dart on his arm, body going numb quickly. As he started to buckle, the little girl easily leapt out of his arms and ran over to Stiles, back to safety. He should have known… honestly, he knew that all of them were just around the corner, waiting to storm the door. But when he'd seen that little girl, looking just like Allison… his mind left him, all he could focus on was saving her from this life. Chris dropped to the floor, Kanima venom then, since he was still conscious, just paralyzed.

Kira was up next, waiting a moment for everyone in the room to organize themselves- stationary targets were much easier of course. She could hear Scott calling out to focus on Peter, he was the only one to be killed. Scott… silly Scott, thinking that they wanted to be 'saved,' wanted to go back to being his Betas. She unsheathed her sword and rolled into the loft, immediately taking in her surroundings. One Hunter hiding right by the open door, ready to attack anyone that came in- Kira shot an orb of electricity right at his face, not even watching as he went down. The Hunters had all gathered around the Weres, Scott wanting to keep the injuries to a minimum, but that was exactly what Kira was here for. She moved faster than the Wolves, and they knew Scott would be depending on the Hunters as a first line of defense, one that only Kira could safely take out. Their Wolfsbane bullets didn't affect her- not that they even hit her, she was fast enough to deflect them all since they were hesitant to even fire at her. Kira yelled out, building up her energy in the katana before twirling it, slamming the hilt onto the ground, sending out a shockwave. Everyone in the loft was thrown off their feet, caught off guard by her attack, and as they were falling, Kira pulled out a handful of shuriken. Five Hunters were marked as she threw them, igniting a flow of current from her bonded weapons, paralyzing them. As Stiles and Malia rushed into the room, Kira knew that 45 seconds had already passed, she needed to move faster. While everyone was still dumbfounded as to what exactly was happening- that it was Kira they were fighting, and how everyone was dropping so fast, Kira rushed the last two remaining Hunters, katana slashing through the air. All that was left now were the five that were left quivering on the ground from the electricity she was giving them via her weapons. Normally, she'd be happy to leave them there in pain, but if she lost concentration for even a moment and one of them broke free and hurt her family, she'd never forgive herself. So she moved to finish them off, collect her shuriken, knowing the Wolves were otherwise occupied.

Stiles and Malia rushed in, giving Kira her 45 seconds, and there were only two Hunters left now- Kira worked fast. But they went straight for the Pack, knowing Kira had the last two under control. The two thuds that reached their ears confirmed it, the smell of blood flooding the room. They didn't have any focus to spare, Malia going straight for Boyd while Stiles jumped Isaac. By that time, Allison was joining the fight, having paused only long enough to secure her father's hands and feet, she engaged both of the unknown Betas while Erica and Jackson froze, unsure of where they were needed. Peter stayed back, watching and making sure the kids were huddled together in the corner; Donna had her kunai out again and was growling lowly, prepared for one of the unknown Weres to try anything. Satisfied with what he was seeing, he charged at the Alpha in the middle of the loft, just as Scott made a move to help Boyd.

Stiles sank his teeth into Isaac's shoulder as he tackled him to the floor, claws already tearing into his stomach. Isaac cried out in pain and slashed at his attacker but Stiles was numb to the pain. Scott had been soft with his training, it was a shame- Stiles had wanted more of a challenge. He had his hands buried in Isaac's stomach, shredding his insides and Isaac's hands fell limply by his sides as he bled out. Isaac wasn't a fighter, he'd never really had the knack for it, even with all his bravado when Derek had first Bitten him. Stiles though, he's taken to Peter's training like a duck to water, and in just seconds, his opponent had gone down. He didn't have time to gloat over his victory though, there were still 6 other Weres to be taken care of. So he jumped up and saw that Erica had managed to pull Malia off of Boyd, and he ran to help.

Malia had been told to go for Boyd first, take him out as soon as she could- he was a threat. He'd been picked as Derek's second and had gone through different training before Peter's revival. He was strong and controlled, and since Malia had the most experience in fighting besides Peter, Boyd was her target. He hadn't even gone down when Malia jumped on him, prepared for the assault. But that didn't faze her, claws swiping at his face as she wrapped her legs around his chest tightly. Boyd sank his own claws into her thighs, trying to get her to let go but it wasn't until he raked them down her legs that Malia was finally forced to release him, muscles spasming. But at least her opponent was effectively blind from all the blood dripping into his eyes and nose. He'd be easy now, even with her legs healing. As she dropped down, kicking out at Boyd's face, a second pair of hands grabbed her, pulled at her hair.

"Get off him you bitch!" Erica roared out, claws scratching Malia's scalp.

But Malia knew how to take pain, and hair grew back, so she twisted around, tangling Erica's fingers in her thick hair and clawed at her chest and stomach. But Boyd was still right there, arms wrapping around her and pinning her hands. Malia snarled out, annoyed- she should be able to handle both of these Betas… she just needed a second. Then the wind was knocked out of her as Erica kneed her in the stomach, fear flooding her system, then rage. Malia let out a deep growl, harshly kicking back and breaking Boyd's knee, letting her body go limp so her dead weight would knock him off balance. As they tumbled to the ground, the Coyote twisted, landing on her shoulder instead of her face, Erica dragged down over top of her. Boyd still had her arms pinned, despite the pain he was in but Malia still had teeth. So she turned and bit down on whatever parts of Erica's arms she could reach as the blonde Were pulled at her hair and tried to untangle herself.

Just then she heard a very angry snarl and Erica was screaming, pulled away from Malia roughly. Stiles had her on the ground, viciously clawing at her face and body, screaming at her for threatening his unborn child. Boyd, concerned for Erica, tried to crawl over and help her. Malia curled up a bit and whimpered, hands on her stomach, making Boyd think she was otherwise preoccupied. He let go of her and crawled towards Erica and Stiles, knee still broken. After only moving a few inches, Malia quickly rolled over on top of his back and started tearing him open. Malia wasn't going to let him get away- he was her responsibility! And he'd pay for thinking that she'd been vulnerable- Malia never showed weakness in front of an enemy.

Kira panted, turning around and taking a quick look around the room; one of Scott's was down, Boyd and Erica were engaged, and Jackson was sneaking up on Allison as she faced off against two Betas Kira didn't recognize. Quickly, Kira threw one of her reclaimed shuriken into Jackson's back and jolted it. Once he was down, she leapt over to Malia, stabbing a shuriken into Boyd's shoulder, the current keeping him in place as well. "Go help Allison, Liam is strong, even though he's young!" Things were a little more hectic than they'd planned, Stiles should be taking care of Jackson by now but, well he was down anyways so it was fine. They couldn't lose Allison though, so Malia had to be the one to help since Kira was needed in just a few moments. It wasn't like Boyd and Jackson could do anything right now anyways, and Erica was learning her lesson.

When Kira suddenly appeared next to Malia, telling her to help Allison, she went, trusting her Packmate to be able to subdue the severely wounded Beta. Liam was the younger one but Kira noticed he was strong, so that was her target. She leapt over Stiles and Erica, over Jackson's twitching limbs, and slammed into Liam's back. Her claws twisted in his muscles as they fell to the floor, tumbling. But Malia had her legs wrapped around him, keeping her on his back; she maneuvered her weight and slammed him into the floor under her.

"Get off ME!" he yelled, easily pushing onto his hands and knees, ignoring the pain from her claws. It was like Malia weighed nothing, the only thing stopping him from getting up was that she kept knocking his hands out from under him.

The Coyote understood now, what Kira had picked up on earlier- Liam was full of anger and it fueled his Wolf in an uncontrollable way. This needed to end, now; Malia would have liked to play a little, had loved the challenge of Erica and Boyd but… Liam's anger was too big a variable to risk. So as Liam tried to buck her off of him, she bent forward and ripped out his throat, laughing as he choked and sputtered before collapsing onto the floor. Anger made you blind, made you frantic, and Malia was skilled, in full control- a Beta like Liam didn't stand a chance. His strength meant nothing if he never landed a hit on her. And now he was dead because Scott hadn't taught him control, and probably hadn't truly prepared him for death; he probably thought they'd all get a little bloody but that no one would die. Malia scoffed at their ideals, what was the point of fighting if you didn't go for the throat? Sure that Ally could handle the last Beta, Malia went over and collected Jackson, claws secure around his throat as she pulled out the shuriken.

Jackson was whimpering and shaking, not at all prepared for this kind of life. He'd been in London for awhile, after the whole Kanima thing and had come back expecting an easy life with Scott as his Alpha- Jackson didn't know about Peter. Everyone had been evasive when he had asked where Stiles and Allison had gone- they weren't the types to cut and run. But no one told him the truth because they were afraid to speak of Peter, as if that would summon him. The only thing he'd really known was that Scott had called them all to gather here, the enemy was coming and they needed to stand strong together- whatever the hell that meant. Jackson had trained with a Werewolf while he'd been in London but that was just at how to enhance his agility and skill… not how to defend against killers. This wasn't anything at all like Scott and Derek had made it sound like in high school and Jackson couldn't even move.

When Allison had joined the fray, she saw that Malia was facing off against Boyd and Erica, surely Stiles would head for Jackson next, to get back at him for all those years of torment. She could handle two newbie Betas easily. Leaping into the air, Allison spun and kicked the smaller one square in the jaw, throwing him backwards, hand flicking out towards the other Beta at the same time, a weighted chain wrapping around his throat. She yanked, knocking him off balance but then a very solid fist connected with her jaw, skewing her vision. Had Liam recovered from her kick that fast? Suddenly she was blocking attacks, unable to let up on her defense to actually hit back now that the other Beta was back on his feet as well. Allison snarled, backflipping high into the air to get away from them, a couple of ring daggers tossed down at them to make them dodge and stay out of reach. A pained yell reached her ears, only one of them managed to dodge- the older one! As soon as her feet touched down, she pushed towards them, hand reaching out and grabbing the dagger in Liam's stomach, twisting it cruelly before pulling it out. But then Allison felt a weight on her back, arms wrapping around her and lifting her off her feet. She growled out as his claws dug into her arms and she barely manage to knock her head back in time to prevent him from biting at her neck. The back of her head smashed his nose and as Liam surged forward again, she kicked up her feet and tried to push him away again, but his claws dug into her calves. Just as Allison was starting to worry of she was in a bit too deep, underestimating the smaller Beta's strength, Malia came and tackled him. Now that she was free to focus on only one opponent, Allison bent forward, kicking one leg out behind her and flipped her and Theo onto the floor.

Angrily, Theo bit into her shoulder but Allison knew she needed to break free so she pushed the ring dagger in her hand into Theo's arm, twisting it. As soon as his grip loosened enough, she rolled, gritting her teeth against the pain of his fangs ripping out a chunk of her skin. They traded a few blows before Theo collapsed to his knees, overpowered by her harsh attacks now that they were focused solely on him. He held his hands up, covering his face and surrendered, an idea already coming to mind. As soon as his attacker paused, Theo turned towards the two Alphas that were fighting, just as Allison screamed- it was time.

Peter kicked Scott's legs out from under him, "I'm your opponent Scott, you should be watching me."

Scott snarled and jumped to his feet, hands reaching for his face, hoping to blind him. But the larger Alpha easily dodged, slapping his hands away before kicking him in the stomach. Damn, he'd really wished that the Hunters had shot him… Scott didn't know if he could… That was why the Hunters had been here, with Wolfsbane bullets and Scott's Pack was behind them, so there'd be no collateral damage. But Kira… she'd taken them all out… before the others had even come in the room. When had she become so powerful? Is this why… when he'd asked Noshiko for help, she'd turned him down- had she known what her daughter was going to be capable of? Scott was so dumbfounded by the whole situation, he could do nothing but block as Peter attacked him, his forearms bloody and damaged.

"Are you even going to try Scott? I knew you were weak, but I was expecting more than this," Peter laughed.

'He isn't even trying, is he?' Scott thought to himself; already he felt weaker, and his heart broke, knowing what that meant… Scott roared in sudden anger and sadness, catching one of Peter's wrists and snapping it. But the older Alpha just laughed, grabbed at Scott's throat with his good hand and slammed him onto the ground. Scott screamed out in pain as Peter broke both of his arms near the shoulder, paying back the favor, done with the pretending.

"I didn't know you wanted to fight that way, but I mean, you started it," Peter commented. He'd just been taking his time, seeing how far Scott would push. It wasn't like Peter was going to rush this, kill him in a second- no he wanted to see just how weak Scott truly was. And now he knew. The pathetic child couldn't even bring himself to kill Peter. As soon as he'd broken Peter's wrist, just when Peter thought things were heating up, that flash of anger disappeared… as if even that brief show of power disgusted him? Man, just when things were looking promising, that Scott was ready to elevate their fight to a more dangerous level, he caved. Scott should have tried to take the opening, pushed while his guard was down and laughing, but why hadn't he? Whatever the reason was, it just proved Scott was weak! And now Peter was done with the games; his Betas had cleaned up the room and the situation was completely under Peter's control. Time for the lesson.

Scott struggled to his feet, groaning as his arms slowly tried to heal. How was he going to beat Peter? How was he going to face his Pack after this? He clenched his teeth in frustration, unable to attack Peter, unable to kill him, and a scream reached his ears- Allison! He turned, looking for her, needing to make sure she was okay- she was over by Theo, blood splattered on her face, soaked into her shoulder, was she hurt? As he went to take a step forward, distracted, a searing pain erupted around his middle. He looked down, seeing shiny, blood covered metal protruding from his side. "K-Kira?"

"It's time we had a talk," Peter said, speaking loud enough to be heard over the various whimpers in the room coming from Scott's Betas that were still alive.

"Talk? You want to talk? You came in here, attacked us, killed innocent people, and you want to talk?" Scott choked out. But then Kira snarled behind him and sent a steady, low wave of electricity through his body.

"It's time for you to listen Scott," she commented. "Although I do have a question for you, where is Danny? The Sheriff? Have you just completely kicked all the useless Humans out of your Pack? That doesn't seem like you at all… I expected to find them all here, you needed all the help you could get. Did you finally learn that Humans are a liability?" She quieted the spark so Scott could talk but twisted the blade so he knew better than to try anything.

"Dan-Danny is safe, along with the others, at the clinic. After what Peter did to Allison and Stiles… I didn't want anyone else to get turned by him- be turned without their consent, trapped in his Pack. Deaton is keeping them all safe. I should have known… Peter threatened my mom once, back when he'd first turned me… but I still couldn't bring myself to turn Allison or Stiles… Allison… I should have protected you," Scott said, voice filled with anguish as he looked over at her.

"See Ally? Always coming in second. We've been best friends since the first grade and you show up… All he did was think of you, always you, like he didn't even need me anymore… at least Peter needs me! We never needed you Scott! You were holding us back! You never realized how much I wanted to join you, be like you! I know I talked about being Human, that I didn't let Peter Bite me years ago. But Scott, if you had even hinted at wanting me as your Beta, I would have said yes! Weres are supposed to be able to tell when someone is lying!" Stiles yelled from the floor. "And I have an even better life with Peter now, Scott, Ally and I moved on, realized we didn't need you. We started a family, I gave Ally the child she's always wanted- me! If we'd stayed here with you, we'd be dull, passive, just like you. You were wasting our talents by pushing peace all the time, letting our sharpness waste away. I'm surprised no one else has killed you before this without Ally and I here to protect you."

Scott winced at his words, realizing that they were true. Even if Peter had warped Stiles, turned him into a killer, the base of his statements were true… when he and Allison became involved… He depended on Stiles for so much but Allison was always first on his mind. He hadn't thought of how much it might have hurt Stiles… They never even talked about it, but Scott could smell the disappointment from him all the time and just never wanted to understand what it meant. And now Allison was taken from him- he'd been forced to watch as they… That little girl was Stiles's daughter… The future he'd always dreamed of was gone, forever now… Allison had wanted kids? She never brought it up with him… did she not trust him enough to talk about it? She'd found what she had needed in Stiles though… and he was left behind to pick up the pieces…

Allison frowned at him, as if reading his thoughts, "I can't believe I ever thought you were long-term. I mean, what kind of dad would you have been? You couldn't even teach Liam how to control himself, you didn't train any of your Betas how to fight in the time we were gone! This fight took what? Maybe five minutes? Pathetic."

Erica tried to squirm out of Stiles's hold while they were yelling at Scott, hoping maybe, just maybe, if she could wound Stiles… Scott would come to his senses. But Stiles had a tight grip on her hair and when he felt her moving, he leaned down and bit into her neck, growling as a warning not to move. How had this happened? There were only five of them! Scott wasn't supposed to lose! He was a True Alpha! And now here they were, all of them on the floor and Scott with a sword sticking through him. She cried, looking over at Boyd as he quivered, unable to fight the current flowing through his body.

Peter cleared his throat, not letting Scott wallow for longer than a few seconds. He had figured Stiles would say something to his former best friend- he had all that rage built up after all. It was only fitting that he allow the Beta to say it, twist the knife even deeper into Scott in a way Peter couldn't. And the anguish coming from Scott, Stiles had done a good job. "So, you cut down your numbers because you didn't want your precious Humans to get hurt? How were you planning on making up that strength? Surely you weren't stupid enough to assume this would be enough to stop me?"

"Sa-Satomi… I went to her… about a year ago and told her about the situation. Derek said she might help, and that she had a large Pack. Even if only a few of them came… I had hoped she'd listen- I tried to explain the danger you posed! But she shook her head and told me she couldn't help us. But I tried again today, hoping she'd change her mind but… she didn't respond."

"Satomi? If I had known you'd try her, I would have saved you the trouble! I approached her years ago, after I'd gotten all my strength back from being resurrected. She liked me least of all us Hales, she could tell from all her visits with Talia that I wasn't to be trusted. But, I was a Hale and she had no real reason to deny my visit, she was just very curt with me. We talked for a long time, and I offered her a deal- just like I did with Derek. I told her that I'd be coming back to Beacon Hills in the future, and that I'd spare her Pack from death as long as they kept their heads down and stayed out of our little quarrel. All she had to do in return was share her secret with me. Satomi has always struggled with anger, needing a mantra to keep her in control even after she became an Alpha so of course she is going to shy away from any unnecessary fighting. She agreed to my terms, thinking of her Pack's future- that's why she told you no. I'd beaten you to the punch, like always. Now, about-"

"Alpha," a voice interrupted. It was Theo; the Beta rushed forward and dropped to his knees, just as Allison made a move to restrain him. Peter, Peter was an Alpha with power! Not like Scott- Scott was wasting his talent as a True Alpha, but Peter knew exactly how to run a Pack. Theo wanted to be a part of that, maybe even worm his way to the top of the ranks. Surely Peter would appreciate his initiative, reward him with Malia, since Allison was obviously with Stiles, if the little outburst was anything to go off of. Once he had more power… the world could be his for the taking. Theo cut his loyalty to Scott and flashed his eyes up at Peter, "Can I join you? I'll do anything you say, I'll be loyal! I came here because I'd heard of a True Alpha, but I see now that he's weak, not at all like you! Please, I will be a great Beta."

Peter tilted his head and studied the young man on his knees. He'd joined up with Scott, solely to gain power? Well he was stupid then, blindly believing in the title, just like everyone else in this damn town. Scott didn't know what to do with a title like that, didn't know how to use his power at all. If Theo had even stopped for one second to do recon on Scott's Pack, he would have known that. Peter also saw that conniving glint in Theo's eyes, saw the greed. No, that wouldn't do at all. Theo, while being exceptionally less skilled, was the same as Peter. He wanted power and would do whatever it took to get it; he was weak and fake, not even good enough to hide the look in his eye, the self-important smirk in his smile. Peter had never been that obvious, not even when he was that young, only showing that face when he intentionally wanted someone to know he was up to something. The Alpha stepped forward and flashed his eyes at Theo, accepting him as his Beta. And then he snapped his neck, eyes closing as he was filled with Theo's strength.

"What did you do that for?" Scott cried out. "He was going to be loyal- he wasn't lying!"

"I killed him because he's a slimy little backstabber. He reminded me an awful lot of myself, if I'd ever be stupid enough to let my real feelings show so blatantly! He wouldn't be loyal at all, he'd be self-serving and wait for the chance to try and take what's mine! I only accepted him because I gain more power by killing him that way. I'll let you in on a secret Scott, since you're so hesitant to kill-"

"I already know that you gain strength when you kill your own Betas, Deucalion told me and that's a horrible practice! I'd never, ever do something like that!" Scott cried out when Kira zapped him, angered at his outburst.

"Well, I figured you knew that much- I wasn't here for the Alpha Pack debacle, but I have my ears, remember? But what Deucalion didn't tell you is that you gain power from every Wolf you kill. By killing… what was his name? Liam? By killing Liam, I felt Malia's strength grow immensely, he had a lot of potential, but not a lot of control. If he'd been a Packmate, her growth would have been huge! The bond created by Pack, it adds to the power factor, which is what makes it taboo of course. One joins a Pack for the greater good, for the strength of all, not to steal power. The bond is there so, in times of war, Betas could sacrifice themselves to a Packmate in order to help the cause. It was once a noble thing to let your Alpha absorb your strength, but it's gone out of style- Deucalion didn't mention that part either, he never knew of course. All us old Were families decided to keep that information a secret, in order to stop something like the Alpha Pack from happening. Even I don't want to rule over a Pack of Alphas, I want power but Alphas… they are unruly- just look at you! But by killing any Were, you absorb their power, their strength, not just if they are an Alpha. So just by coming here today and taking a few lives, my Pack is stronger than they were an hour ago.

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand here," Peter said, casually taking a few steps towards Boyd. He ripped the shuriken out of his back and tossed it to Kira, lifting the bloody Were to his knees. "Look at him Scott, look what you did- he's like this because of you."

Boyd weakly struggled against Peter but he knew he was about to die. But like hell he'd die like Theo, betraying Scott. So he flashed his eyes at Scott, letting him know that he was his Beta until the end.

Peter laughed and patted Boyd's cheek, "Isn't that sweet. He knows what's coming Scott, do you?"

Scott made a move to lunge at Peter, do anything to protect Boyd but Kira amped up the current, keeping it flowing this time instead of a quick jolt. He was dropped to his knees, body stiff, helpless, as Peter quickly killed Boyd. His strength was draining, both from his Pack dying off, and because he was losing his faith in himself. At least it had been quick… Isaac, Isaac had suffered, he'd heard him crying out in anguish as Stiles ripped into him, it was all too much and he closed his eyes.

Peter frowned, not liking that Scott wasn't paying attention to the lesson he was trying to teach. The only reason all these kids were dying was because of Scott in the first place- Scott should at least have to courage to listen! "You just don't have what it takes to be an Alpha Scott, you never did! Everyone thinks that being a True Alpha is so amazing but it isn't! It just means you're weak! That you'll let others walk all over you. Some True Alpha you are, look at what you caused! Look who is dead because they believed in you- you're just a child!" Peter yelled. He grabbed Scott's chin and forced him to look around, knowing that Kira was in perfect control of her electricity and that it wouldn't jump to his body.

Scott let out a broken, pained sob as he looked over Isaac, Liam, Theo… Boyd. He looked at Allison and realized now that she was gone, that earlier she had tricked him, played him like a fool. She'd screamed out for him, purposefully distracting him so Kira could pounce… Stiles was gone as well, no longer the childhood friend he remembered… He had Erica pinned down underneath him, fangs at her throat to stop her from moving, escaping. Stiles had killed Isaac! How had he let this happen, how had he let everything fall apart?!

"Now, Jackson here, Jackson I like. He's the perfect soldier honestly- he transformed into a Kanima! Willing to find a master and do their bidding. Sure, he didn't really remember it when he became Human again but, that part of his personality is still there. Look at him, he's scared, afraid to die, wanting someone to come and reassure him," Peter cooed, crouching down in front of him, knowing that Malia's claws at his throat were dissuading him from trying anything. "I could use someone like you Jackson. I know that you play this arrogant jock, that you act at being self-assured but you aren't. Even though you aren't a Kanima anymore, you aren't as lost, you're still submissive- you do better when someone is ordering you around. Scott didn't fill that void for you did he? He never wanted to be your master, didn't want to treat you like the Kanima, even though that's what you need, isn't it? And you always felt shunned because of your blue eyes, how Scott doesn't like killers. Sure, he told you that it wasn't your fault, you were being controlled- and you don't even remember it. But that underlying distrust was always there, even when you came back from London. I'm offering you a place in our Pack- a Pack that won't treat you different, think it over for a minute."

He knew better than to expect an answer right away- he'd give Jackson the benefit of at least pretending to have some loyalty. Besides, he knew he was right about Jackson, could see it in his eyes- he needed a leader, one that could be what Scott wasn't. So if he left Jackson to stew about his decision and then gently made it for him, Jackson would be relieved and accept it. So he turned back to Scott, "Do you realize it yet? That it was a mistake for you to become an Alpha? Have you learned anything at all?"

Scott just stared at his dead Betas, heartbroken, unable to answer Peter.

"I asked if you'd learned anything! Or does Erica need to die too?"

Erica cried out, afraid for her life; she knew the only reason she was still alive was because they were going to use her as a bargaining chip with Scott, otherwise Stiles would have just killed her. He hadn't stayed his hand from some buried feelings for her, no he stopped himself from killing her because his Alpha had told him to before the fighting had even started. Would Scott be able to save her? Would he even want to? She wasn't really faithful to him, she knew it… she always deferred to Derek, waiting for him to agree with Scott before she did. Derek was her Alpha, always will be, Scott knew that. So would he hold it against her? Honestly, they'd picked the wrong bargaining chip when they spared her life…

"Don't… don't hurt Erica- I've learned! I never wanted to be Alpha, but when Deucalion came and was threatening everyone… I knew that I couldn't be like him, be like you- it's not like I had any idea I'd become an Alpha by fighting against him!"

"Don't lie Scott! You can only ascend to Alpha status because you want power! You only awoke your True Alpha status because you knew you needed power and so you got it. And it's that easy to get rid of it! Just because you have red eyes doesn't mean you have to keep them! Don't you want to go back to just taking orders?"

"I will never be your Beta again!" Scott choked out, earning him another harsh twist of the katana as he offended Kira yet again.

"I don't want you anymore Scott! You don't have what it takes, I Bit you on accident. I'm certain now that it was Stiles I had fixated on that night, but after the deer stampeded, I'd lost track. I wasn't in the best condition so I just attacked the first Human I saw. But that doesn't answer my question now does it? Don't you want to go back to listening, instead of being the one to give orders?"

Scott paused, looking around again, tears in his eyes… how could anyone expect him to be an Alpha after this? It wasn't like anyone would be joining up with him, not when they heard that he'd gotten his last Pack killed.

Peter left him to think about it, signaling for Stiles to stay put, letting Erica's poor mind race as Scott held her life in his hands. He went back to Jackson, "So have you realized that you want to be my Beta yet? Surely you've noticed how awful Scott is at being an Alpha, and you don't want to be an Omega either. You wouldn't last as an Omega, especially not one with blue eyes, not many Packs would take you in. Especially if they found out about that Kanima business. You know that my Pack is the best place for you, let me be your Alpha."

Jackson looked up into Peter's eyes, uncertain… Malia whispered something in his ear, something Scott couldn't hear over the electricity crackling in his head. But whatever she said, it gave Jackson hope, his eyes brighter than they were just a moment ago.

"Peter, Alpha, please don't kill me, I accept your offer! Please!" Jackson begged, not wanting to die. He had doubted the sincerity of Peter's promise, figuring that he was just making Jackson betray his Pack before killing him like Theo. But Malia had assured him, Jackson had a place here. He was a killer, just like the rest of them, and Peter welcomed that. And he'd looked over at the Betas Peter had with him, saw that she was telling the truth- every one of them besides Kira had blue eyes. If he joined with Peter… Jackson wouldn't ever have to feel like a second class Beta for his past, not like Scott had treated him. Besides, he knew that if he sided with Scott, Peter wouldn't hesitate to open his throat, just like he had with Boyd. Jackson wasn't going to die here, not with these other losers… he valued his life. Besides, in the secret spot of his mind, Jackson just felt better, letting Peter take the choice from him, the Alpha had read him so easily! There was no way Jackson could refuse Peter, his choice had been handed to him, waiting for him to voice it, and now that he had, he felt relieved. He knew that if he joined Peter, he'd never be defenseless again- that he'd be the attacker, not the victim.

"There is just one thing I'm going to need you to do, to prove your loyalty. All of my other Betas have done it, you understand, it's an initiation thing. That Hunter, the last one alive, by the door- kill him. Can you do that for me?" Peter asked, using a tone that left no room for discussion. He knew Jackson would respond best to that.

"Jackson… Jackson don't! You can't come back from something like this!" Scott panted out, despite the current running through him. Of course he'd had trouble trusting Jackson, he was arrogant and a bully before he'd been turned and then he'd been turned into a Kanima and had killed. But Scott had accepted him, did his best to treat him the same as everyone else. But if he killed that man… it would be on Jackson, not the Kanima…

Jackson swallowed, nervous, but Malia let go of his throat and helped him to his feet while Peter dragged the unconscious Hunter over to him. His heart beat was weak, Kira had hit him with a very powerful electric orb but he was alive. "I just need… to kill him?"

"Yes, kill him in my name. You've killed before Jackson, you just don't remember it. He isn't even awake, it will be easy. I'm being generous, not making you kill someone that's begging for their life. Just help him to die, he's going to die anyways, can't you hear how weak his heart is? Help him."

"Don't…" Scott begged.

"Shut up Scott, you're weak!" Jackson snarled, confused. Peter sounded so sincere… this was an easy kill, a mercy killing. He was easing him into this… because if Jackson had been forced to kill someone that was screaming and crying he would have fled. Being a Were meant being strong! Wasn't that the whole reason he'd asked for the Bite in the first place? And Scott had just stood there while everyone around him was being cut down! Peter at least trained his Betas, they knew how to fight, how to defend themselves. Jackson didn't have training like that, Scott hadn't taught him much, even though he apparently knew about this looming threat! Peter was right, Scott wasn't deserving of the Alpha power. He knelt down and took a deep breath, looking to Peter for guidance; he let the Alpha move his hands around the man's throat, squeezing. When Peter let go, Jackson grit his teeth and squeezed harder, listening as the man's heart stuttered and then finally went quiet. He only let go when Peter patted his shoulder, congratulating him.

"That's a good boy," Peter whispered, gently lifting the boy's chin so they could look at each other. He flashed his eyes at Jackson, calling out to him, which the teen immediately responded to, accepting a new role in Peter's Pack. Satisfied, Peter turned back to Scott, smirking. "Look at how bad you failed Scott- you didn't inspire any loyalty in your Betas! Derek left you for my Pack, Lydia left you for my Pack, Stiles and Allison want nothing to do with you because you left them to fend for themselves. Hell, Malia never belonged to you in the first place- she was mine from the very beginning. I even won over Kira, my darling Mate, all because you couldn't appreciate her. And now Jackson has left you too, knowing that his life is more meaningful than his pride. Knowing that I can give him what you can't, just like I did with all the others. I gave them something they needed, that they were lacking when they were with you! Even Theo openly admitted that he'd made a mistake in coming to you- I didn't even have to threaten him! He came to me willingly when he saw the type of power I have. Out of all the people in your Pack… how many have abandoned you?

"Boyd was willing to die for you, so take comfort in that… Isaac was as well although it's not like that whelp had a chance of winning. Out of everyone around you Scott, those were the only two that were truly your Betas. Liam didn't know what he was getting into, didn't have enough time to understand his Wolf. Scott, he never stood a chance here in this fight, so why did you bring him? Are you so selfish that you Bit someone, in the hopes it would strengthen your Pack? You signed his death papers Scott, by giving him a Bite, by making him your Beta- he was so untrained, he should have been with Deaton, not here! Even my children over in the corner were better prepared for this fight! The only reason anyone here even decided to Pack with you in the first place was because you were convenient! Once Derek lost his Alpha status and you became a True Alpha, who else were they supposed to join up with? It wasn't like they could leave Beacon Hills- the last time they tried that, a Pack of Alphas almost killed them. Isaac, Isaac definitely had faith in you and Boyd respected you, everyone else… is only here because they had nowhere else to go. But I gave them a better option and look at how many took it! The rest well… they gave their lives for a worthless cause." Peter tilted his head, gesturing to the young Beta off to the side, "Speaking of worthless…. You probably told Liam that you were offering him a gift, right? That his life was going to be even better than it was before. He was young, he would have jumped at the chance you were giving him, amazed by this new world. But then you didn't train him- he reeked like a Pup, useless, and now he's over there on the floor. Did you even tell him about me? How does it feel to know you killed him? Look at Boyd and Isaac- look into their lifeless eyes. Can you see the pain? That's all because of you, they looked to you to be a leader and you were too weak to protect them. Have you learned your lesson Scott, or does Erica have to be added to the pile?"

"You don't have to… I… just… I'm supposed to just give up my Alpha powers, go back to being a Beta, or will I be an Omega now?"

"There is another Pack around here that I'm sure will take you in. But only if you promise to stay in your place! They won't accept you if you're only going to cause trouble. Betraying me was the biggest mistake of your life Scott, no one wants a Beta that refuses their Alpha. Look at all the trouble it's brought you! Look at all the people you killed just because you didn't know your place!"

Scott couldn't respond; tears were rolling down his cheeks but he had no words… Peter was right… he was fucking right. Isaac had joined up with him almost immediately after he'd become an Alpha, willing to fight for the same ideals as him. Boyd took a little longer but he realized that Scott was someone he could believe in. Erica, Derek, Jackson they'd just hung around because they had nowhere else to go. Stiles, Allison, Lydia, they had all believed in him at least, but he'd let them down the hardest. He'd left them vulnerable to Peter in the worst way… God he was an idiot, just a teenager who'd bitten off more than he could chew. But… he had a way to give it all up? He couldn't erase his Wolf… but he could at least end his reign as an Alpha, ease his own burden… He dropped his head, admitting defeat. Scott wasn't going to let anyone else get killed because he would stubbornly refuse his place. His Wolf was tired and hurting, mourning… he wasn't strong enough to be an Alpha.

"Good, I'm glad I didn't have to kill Erica, would have been a shame to waste her breeding talents," Peter sneered, turning to the rest of his Pack, "Let's go, Scott's learned his lesson I think." With that, Peter bent down and both of his children ran to him and let him inspect them for injuries. Donna ran up to Allison, asking if she'd done a good job, not at all fazed by the heavy scent of death in the room, all the bodies.

"Let me go!" Erica screamed out, struggling against Stiles now as he pulled her to her feet.

"You're coming with us, you heard the Alpha. We have plans for you, you're going to give Donna a cousin," Stiles informed her. Oh, the look on her face, priceless! Poor Erica had thought she'd be let go? That she'd be left here so she could lick her wounds with Scott? No… Erica was more of a threat than Scott at this point. They'd killed Boyd and Erica wasn't going to forgive that, she had a fiery spirit. So if they left her here with Scott, she'd try and talk him into revenge or something, and they didn't have time for that. Better to bring her with them, turn her into a mother, let her pump out Argent puppies.

"Scott!" she cried out, confused and scared. But Scott didn't do anything, Kira's sword still inside him, defeated look in his eyes. But then Malia was snarling in her face, cracking her jaw with a solid punch, knocking her out.

"I can't stand whiny babies," she commented, looking at Erica with disgust.

Stiles just laughed and threw her over his shoulder, "She'll learn fast, don't worry. Erica's a survivor, she'll adapt to her new role. Besides, she doesn't need to be able to talk to give birth."

The Pack turned away, heading towards the loft door, Jackson following along, mostly in shock. Kira ripped her sword out of Scott's side, letting him fall to the floor before sheathing it and taking Carly. Time to get out of here and head home, stronger than ever before.

"Bye Grandpa!" Donna called out, waving. Chris could do nothing but stare at the little girl that was Allison's child. The one that had made him drop his guard so the others could get the drop on him and tie him up… She looked just like Allison had at that age… could he bring himself to kill her? He knew he would have to… when he finally tracked Peter down. It was only a matter of time before Hale turned her into a monster too.

"Dad, it would be in your best interest to just drop it. If you come after us… We'll turn you into a breeder just like we're going to with Michael. Your Argent blood is valuable to Peter. The only reason we aren't is because I asked Peter not to, you deserve a way out of this life now that it has nothing left to give you." Allison frowned at him, could see in his eyes that he wasn't going to listen. So if he ever did track them down… Well, he'd been warned.

Chris felt his heart break at her words, she had been so strong and he'd failed her. Let her fall into Peter's claws! And now she was his guard dog? And little Donna too? He'd seen the way she'd shielded the other two kids during the fighting. Damn Peter and his influence… he was turning the Argent name into a twisted joke of what they were supposed to stand for! And he wasn't going to let Allison live like that, he'd save her from this life. Even if she didn't want to be saved… one day.

Peter couldn't help but smile- he'd won! Scott was lying on the ground, barely clinging to life and his Pack had been decimated. Over half of them had actually been integrated into his new Pack, and the others had just been killed (although the last remaining Human members, Peter would leave alone). But not Scott, no, death was too quick for him- he needed to remember his place. Peter knew the boy would cling to life, feeling too guilty to let himself die here. But he wasn't a threat anymore, Peter could feel the Alpha status in him trickling away as he bled out. Scott didn't want to be an Alpha anymore, not when he'd gotten his Pack murdered- he couldn't handle that responsibility. And the guilt that Scott would be living with, oh Peter relished in that, knowing that five, ten, even fifty years from now, the boy would wake up screaming, dreaming of Boyd and Isaac, of Liam and Theo- their blood on his hands. Yes, Scott would lie there, beating himself up over what had happened today but he wouldn't let himself die because his mother still needed him. But when he finally allowed himself to stand again, he'd be an Omega. The True Alpha was dead, and Peter reigned supreme! Everyone would know that Peter Hale conquered the supposed 'True Alpha'- that it was Peter who defeated Scott McCall. And he hadn't even needed to kill him to do it. The boy was broken, and that brought Peter more joy than ripping his throat out ever could. Only the truly talented could convince a True Alpha to just snuff out their light, their spark, otherwise they just had to be killed.

His arm went around Kira's hip as he looked at his growing Pack. Hopefully soon Kira would be pregnant again, Allison too. Malia would be having a child in the coming months (he could still hear the tiny heartbeat- Erica hadn't done damage to the small, growing child), and Erica would be bred with Allison's cousin, Michael. Jackson was arrogant but Peter wouldn't have any issues in molding Jackson into an obedient Beta, where he could serve in Peter's growing army. Derek was safely squirreled away with a Banshee, someone that couldn't give him children so Peter's seed was the only one that would be spreading. Through Peter, the Hale family would rise again! He and Kira would reign over the family for years, now that he knew Satomi's secret for prolonging her life. He might not live as long as his Mate Kira, but he planned on living for quite a few more generations, long enough to leave his legacy. For Peter, life was finally beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEATHS: Isaac (internal organ damage), Liam (throat ripped out), Theo (neck snapped), Boyd (specified later, throat torn open). Most of the unnamed Hunters die off screen, and Jackson is told/coerced into choking one to death.  
> Chris does NOT die; Scott does NOT die, but he is completely broken down, an emotional wreck, and is no longer an Alpha by the end of the story.


End file.
